


Don't come back

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [11]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Are Trolls Aliens?, Gen, Gnomes, Humans are Aliens, References to Stargate, Where Did Troll Come From?, the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Jim plays catch and release with a gnome and contemplates trolls places in the universe.
Relationships: Blinky & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 12





	Don't come back

"Don't come back." Jim tried to pry the small gnome out of the jar he had only just managed to catch said gnome in. As the gnome continued to snap at him he shrugged and left the jar on the ground on its side. "I mean it about not coming back, that was almost really bad for you little guy. Humans aren't anywhere as chill with you guys as the trolls are. And I am, I guess. I mean, you guys are definitely a little murder happy, but when I was about as angry when I was the same height as you, so I kinda get where you're coming from."

The Gnome slowly peers at him from around the edge of the jar, then bolts when he makes no move to start chasing it again. 

Jim stretches and drops to his back, the armor disappearing before his shoulders hit the ground. He blinks up at the sky, the dark tapestry filled with diamonds and he briefly wonders about life among the stars. Shaking his head he reminds himself that his whole life is supposed to be focused at those who live underground. 

But then again maybe trolls came from the stars, that would explain their weird diets compared to humans and other creatures that lived on Earth. 

He gets up with the resolve to ask Blinky if it's possible trolls came from other planets. finding his way back to the new Market is more than easy, he can follow his own scent most of the way, and then Blinky's to where the older male had set up shop so to speak. 

Blinky is reading through four books at the same time while taking notes, he doesn't seem to hear Jim until he's standing right behind him. 

"Good Lord Master Jim! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!" Blinky clutches his chest.

"I tried to get your attention like four times Blink, you didn't respond."

"Oh, well. What did you need Master Jim? I haven't heard of any unusual beasts making a ruckus. Nor is it the time for our normal debriefings." Blinky squints at an old grandfather clock across the room, one which Jim is certain it nearly two hours off.

"Well, I was just wondering where Trolls came from." Blinky opens his mouth and Jim suddenly realizes how the question could be interpreted. "I mean like, TRoll don't seem to have any of the same appetites humans do, or even other carbon lifeforms. The average lifespans are different, there's a lot about TRolls that's really different from most other Earth creatures. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is, are all Trolls secretly aliens or something?

"Well, Master Jim. Trolls are in fact native to Earth. It was humans and other Carbon Based lifeforms who were brought to Earth quite some time ago. It started hundreds of thousands of years ago and the beings that left you here disappeared right around 10,000 years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Stargate Atlantis.


End file.
